


Mystery Island - Damon & Faith

by charming_angel, needtakehave



Series: Mystery Island [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Roleplay Logs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-19 03:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charming_angel/pseuds/charming_angel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/needtakehave/pseuds/needtakehave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a mystery really. One big island, with hundreds of people just appearing out of nowhere with no idea how they got there or how to get home.</p><p><b>CHARACTERS & PAIRING(S)</b>: Damon & Faith</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mystery Island - Damon & Faith

**Author's Note:**

> This is a PSL (private storyline) role play between two authors on InsaneJournal. This is not meant to be fanfiction in the normal sense. It's a log of our posts in the PSL RP. Not everything we write is canon - a lot of it is altered for our RP or used with AU (Alternate Reality) characters. Please don't post nasty comments because it doesn't read like normal fanfiction or isn't completely canon. Thanks and enjoy!

Faith ducked, then punched and kicked, making her attacker fall backwards. Then another one grabbed her from behind. She spun around yanking her elbow up so it connected with the demons grotesque face. It stumbled backwards, giving Faith a moment to catch her breath and grab her knife, which she drove into the demons heart. Then she suddenly stumbled forward into nothingness. The demon had disappeared right in front of her.   
  
"What the hell?" she muttered bewildered. Giles hadn’t said anything about teleportation powers when he briefed them about those demons earlier.   
  
Looking around Faith narrowed her eyes. Her surroundings were different than before. Maybe it wasn't the demon that had disappeared but her.   
  
Before Faith could wonder about it more something hit her hard from behind. The second demon, she thought as she went crashing down onto the hard ground. It must have come here with her, wherever here was.

Damon had sworn he'd heard Elena calling him. So he'd taken off at a super vamp speed pace towards the sound of her voice, or what he'd thought had been her voice, when he suddenly slammed chest first into something hard yet soft at the same time and most decidedly female, human and yet not human.  
  
He crashed into her, which was a rare thing indeed that he couldn't stop himself from doing so, with a thud.  
  
" _Ooof_!"  
  
"Well, if you wanted my number, you could have just asked, ya know?" he said, looking down at the same woman in his arms, his hands locked around her hand, ready to give her a hand up.

Faith had been ready to fight the demon off when she noticed that it actually wasn't a demon. It was a man, or what looked like a man. She didn't think he was human. Her slayer senses were tingling, but she wasn't sure what exactly he was.  
  
 _"Well, if you wanted my number, you could have just asked, ya know?"_  
  
Faith smirked at his words and let him help her up.  
  
"Now why would I want your number?" she asked in a flirtatious kind of way. If she played along she might get information and find out what exactly he was. Besides, he was hot, no need to kill him just yet. And not everything inhuman was actually evil and needed to be taken out.

Damon gave his trademark cocky grin to the saucy wench before him, "Now, why  _wouldn't_  you want my number?" he snarked back, tit for tat.  
  
His eyes traveled down her body. Man but she was built. She had curves in all the right places. Muscles that most women didn't have and as far as he had heard -- bite.  
  
It was too bad really that he was already spoken for.

Faith smirked. Oh yes, she did like him. Hopefully she wouldn't have to kill him.  
  
"I'm not really the kind of girl who calls afterwards," she said with a wink while enjoying the way his eyes were glued to her body.  
  
"Like what you see?"

Damon laughed, "I'd have to be a fool not to," he said.  
  
Then he gave a shrug, "Eh, I'm definitely not the take home to meet your parent’s type. I'm more the 'running screaming in the other direction' type. Fun for the ride, the thrill, the sorta thing but not to settle down with."  
  
Sure, he was more than a little bitter. Not that he  _wanted_  to be tied down. Sure, he and Elena had been getting closer. He'd made a fool out of himself countless times. Still, he was still Damon --- he couldn't help himself - he repeatedly did something to screw it up.

Faith grinned at his words. He knew how to make a woman feel special.  
  
"No parents to meet on my part," Faith stated with a shrug. She had never met her father. Could have been a number of guys, judging by her mother’s lifestyle. As for her mother, who knew what happened to her, and who cared? Faith for sure didn't, or she was good at telling herself that. She had run away from home when she was 15, shortly before her first watcher found her, and never looked back.  
  
Pushing away thoughts of her mother Faith concentrated on the man - or whatever he was - in front of her.  
  
"So, why do people run screaming from you?" she asked hoping to find out more about who, or what he was.

Damon turned and looked at her. He smiled the smile only Damon Salvatore could smile.  
  
"It's pretty much the same with me... My father has been dead for a long time now. Tragic death really. Completely his own fault. Oh... well..."  
  
He paused, wondering if he should make up some pretty lie to tell her but no, why should he? He could easily compel her and he so hated telling lies. Hard to keep up with them all.  
  
Damon turned, staring into her eyes, "I'm a vampire. I kill people. I hunt people. I take what I want when I want," he said. After he saw how she reacted he would compel her to forget and that would be that.

Faith could relate to what he said about his father. It sounded exactly how she felt about her mother. It was all her own fault... whatever happened to her.  
  
When he told her that he was a vampire her eyes narrowed. A vampire... she had known that he wasn't human, but she could usually spot a vampire a mile away. Maybe her senses were off from... well, whatever happened that made her end up here.  
  
"I was really hoping you wouldn't say that," she stated, pulling out her stake and flipping it in her hand once before taking up a fighting position. "I _actually_ liked you."

Damon smiled, unworried.   
  
"Funny. I like you too, he said, staring into her eyes.  
  
He grabbed her by the arms and stared hard into her eyes, "You will forget that I am a vampire. You will think I am a normal human man. You will still think I'm attractive," he commanded.  
  
Part of him hated to compel her, but only part him and a small part at that. Truly, she was gorgeous, with that body of hers. All hard and slick with muscles everywhere.

When he grabbed her Faith was about to wriggle out of his grip and hit him when he spoke. She snorted at his words.  
  
"Yeah, right," she muttered, pulled her arms free and hit him in the face.  
  
"Did you actually think that would work?" she asked feeling too amused to try and stake him yet. She was enjoying herself too much.  
  
"I do still think you're attractive, but that's not going to stop me from staking you... _eventually_."

**Author's Note:**

> Remember, comments and kudos feed the inspiration bunny, so keep em coming, please!


End file.
